


Just Float

by tryslora



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: fullmoon_ficlet, Darkness Around Stiles's Heart, Floating - Freeform, Stream of Consciousness, The Void
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 04:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Language is a tricky thing. Darkness… darkness is easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Float

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for prompt #56 - Float at fullmoon_ficlet. It is also a sort of coda to episode 3x17, so there are something like spoilers involved.
> 
> It's a bit of an experimental piece that hit me and I wrote it quickly; it's more stream of consciousness than anything else. As always, I do not own the world nor characters of Teen Wolf, I just like to play with them.

It’s so easy to be here.

It’s quiet.

He doesn’t feel the need to move, or talk. 

Just float.

Sometimes he thinks he can hear voices whispering his name, or maybe other words that he can’t understand.

Language is a tricky thing.

Darkness… darkness is easy.

He is aware of his body as a distant thing.

It feels pain and pleasure.

It eats and it doesn’t sleep.

It cries out, and he thinks, perhaps, that he cries through it.

No one listens.

No one hears.

So he floats again, and he waits.

Someone will find him.

He cannot name them, but he knows them.

Brother, lover, sister, friend.

Mother, father, terrifying uncle.

He would reach for them, but he cannot see through the void.

He trusts that they will catch him and bring him through.

He can’t go back.

There is nothing to go back to.

The only way in is through, moving forward.

Finding light in the darkness.

They won’t let him fall.

He should fear, he thinks, for what his body does without him in it.

It might kiss, it might kill.

It won’t be him.

_It won’t be him._

Whatever experiences may happen, they will happen again for him.

When they find him.

When they pull him out of the void and place his feet on the earth again.

Because they will come for him.

Until then… he will float.


End file.
